Murderously Red Plus
by RedSmiles
Summary: OK, there are some people who do not like this! So plz dont read it!But Sneak a peak!Cuz there are more than that 'some' who were rather receptive!I had to delete the original one, cuz i wanted to write more to the original rant!
1. Murderously Red

A Big IF

Patrick Jane, kissed that murderess Erica. It broke her heart. Yes, it did. Lisbon could hear her heart snapping. It was irrecoverable. The pain was indescribable. The man she thought is loyal to his dead wife. The man she thought need more time and space to get normal. The man that she totally relied upon, even if she didn't admit it. The man she really cared.

Tears welled Lisbon's eyes.

She wanted to scream.

But all her thoughts were stuck at her throat.

Her phone rang.

It was Cho.

"Boss, Jane was…murdered. Its Red John."

Lisbon stood up with an empty soul. Loosing him once is enough...but at least he was breathing. But now...

Yes, but now what am i going to do? If he was here, i would have pretended that i really don't care who he goes out with. I would have mastered my acting skills and try to fool him.

But now... Jane gone...

There were two tasks ahead of Lisbon.

She has to trace the woman who seduced Jane and dragged him to his end. Then, she has to kill Red John.

"I will avenge your death Jane. And i will always try to have a little smile in my face just for you..."

In Bertrem's office

"Agent Lisbon, I know this is a shock for you... but the Burea needs you to make a statement on the sad situation"

"Sad situation?" scoffed Lisbon mentally. " i am mourning my more than colleague and he is talking of a sad situation?"

"Agent Lisbon, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Sir."

"good, since we got THAT sort out...Red John case, Lisbon. We might have to transfer it to another team."

"NO!"

" i am sorry, Lisbon. You are too much personal on the case..."

In Her Office

Lisbon was staring at the couch. She was expecting Jane to burst into the office at any moment. But, the truth was overwhelming... She didn't know what to do. Did he, even for once, regarded me as more than a colleague? Well, he kissed Erica... i was with him for more than eight years, but...

Cho walked into the office.

And directed the most obvious question. "What is the plan, boss? We are not on Red John but are we gonna stay put or?"

"Jane wouldn't have." Lisbon said, still staring at the couch.

"Ok." And Cho marched out of the office, to meet three worried faces. Rigsby, Van Pelt and Summer.

" Jane, I want you here. I don't know how to go one. Not without you here. So much for a good cop, i need you." Lisbon mumbled.

Lisbon's eyes were fiercely emerald.

"Cho, Rigs, Grace in my office." It was an order from a different Lisbon. A Lisbon who was actually tuff, not the one who was acting-tuff.

" I am going to do everything in my power to catch Erica and Red John. Are you in?"

"Yes." It was unanimous.

"Ok, for that we need back up." Lisbon's hand went for the phone. There are two people to call.

" Hello"

"Hey, this is Agent Lisbon."

"My God, Lisbon. I am on my way to see you. I got the news."

" My team is out from RJ case, but i can't sit and do nothing. I need you to help me, to catch Red John."

" I will use all my power. Hold on Lisbon, i will be there in half an hour. I am flying back to Sac. now from France."

"Thank you, Mashburn."

Next Call.

" I need you to help me out to kill Red John."

"Lisbon,Lisbon! Listen to me now! This is not good, you hear me? This is not good."

" Are you gonna back me up or not, just lemmi know Minelli."

" Lisbon, you are not being rational here. Revenge is not the answer."

Irony slapped hard on Lisbon's face.

The very same words that she used to chant all these years. She knew she was listening to the truth. But she was determined. She got to do this. For Jane.

For herself.

"Just Yes or No, Minelli."

"All the way girl. To the end."

Lisbon fell on her knees and broke down.

"Jane, come back to me, Jane please...I need you."

[This is getting interesting! Up to now, i got three reviews. One (Tom-Ato13) reassuring me quite calmly and with care, another(Eldanar) happily agreeing with me and sharing similar feelings and the other, very politely saying "ashamed to be associated with others such as yourself." :) Well, i can't expect all the ppl to be nice to me, but i guess i should apologize, if someone find this annoying. Here it goes, "If you don't like this, I am truly sorry for hurting your feelings".

Got few more responses...mainly funny and positive stuff! But one "Concerned" says "This is a VERY immature response" and " I don't care if you ever come back for seconds." :) well, i am not running for presidency here! I just can't see, y they can't see i have used a word called IF! IF THEY KISS!]

And i have collected some real cool support these days! As most of them say, All of us ARE counting on old Bruno not to mess up the fantasy for us.

I saw the Season 04 Episode 14 promo! OUTRAGES! And I am still shivering with rage! Jane gonna kiss that bloody Erica?

I here by declare that I am not going to write or read any Jisbon fanfic or watch this series if Jane let himself be seduced by that murderess woman.

If they kiss, I will support Red John and kill Patrick Jane at every single fanfiction that I write. [plus Erica] Come to think of it, Lisbon-is-jelouse stories would also be fun!

BUT i love The Mentalist. Usually my hunches are wrong! So nothing would go wrong...Jane and Lisbon are made for each other!

However, if Jane actually kiss this woman, I am writing the shortest story I have ever written in my life.


	2. Scarlet Tears

**Scarlet Tears **

**NOTE: Thaknx for the comments guys! It means a lot and keeps R&R. Cheers! Lisbon forever! **

**Well, well, well…. What do you say! **

**The Big if – Intermission- IF actually has happened! **

Lisbon came back to the world hearing loud voices outside the office.

"You can't just walk in to an important government bureau and DEMAND to get details of an ongoing investigation!" one voice declared and even without the present extra bit of bitterness, Lisbon recognized the voice. Bertram!

"Oh really? So, let me think…." the next voice exclaimed, in a similar tone but with more sarcasm into it. "Then, should I BUY your little Bureau and make you my peon in order to get the information I need?"

If a challenge can be this irrational, Lisbon knew who had such power, even secretly, to think about it…..keep aside announcing it in public.

Walter Mashburn!

Lisbon almost ran out of the office to party crash the almost third-world-war conversation between Bertram and Mashburn. They were literary nose to nose. Lisbon, stared at the two for a second.

A pang shot right through her heart and she felt the pulses in her temple.

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't know how to handle the situation. Usually, in most of such situations, there was a man (commonest other party against Bertram) that she could scold, scream and even punch if she wanted to.

Patrick Jane.

But now, there were two strange men at their throats.

She couldn't shout at any of them. She didn't have power. They didn't belong to her.

He did. At least she assumed with her whole heart that she did.

Reality whacked her spine.

It wasn't Jane who was being charged by Bertram.

It wasn't Jane…

And it will never be Jane again.

Tears swam at the brim of Lisbon's eyes. She felt weak. Building walls were rolling around her. She kneeled on the floor for the second time of the day, third time in her life.

Broken.

Pieces everywhere.

**Note: I am sorry this was short but I needed to stop here because I am planning to bring in Walter Mashburn in first person narration in the next chapter, which will be lengthier. Until then, enjoy!**


	3. A Pink Devil

**Note: Here goes the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. Thankx for the comments. **

**I forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters. Oopz! Not mine!**

**A Pink Devil **

I am a jerk. I am an unworthy pompous brat.

For all my life, I have been accused of my competitiveness and obsession for money. Of course, people called it narcissism, but I never really cared what other people think of me. I had money and I had power, which means I have got quite a lot of influence and a way of my own.

Yet, when I saw Teresa, teary eyes, white as a sheet of paper, down on her knees and staring at nowhere in particular, I would have traded anything and everything, to make it up to her. But I knew, no money, no power can save her now. For the first time in my life, I felt helpless, powerless and clueless. I felt awful and at that moment, I knew I was the biggest jerk ever.

'You are too late.' I heard myself saying. One might say that I and Lisbon had just a one night stand, but it was more than that, at least for me. I have never known a woman, (and believe me, I know quite a lot) with such fierce personality and an innocent a soul. Teresa can be all cop like as she wants to, but deeper down in her, there is an untouched innocence which twinkles in her eyes when she smile. I can remember, Patrick Jane saying that she had some kind of broken intensity but for me it is more like innocence. When I held her in my arms, I felt both protected and protective. She was demanding and yielding. Beautiful and something more than that.

I wanted to reach her and hold her in my arms, but I only needed a glance to realize that I am not the man she wanted to hold her. Yes, I am not the man and no living man can do that either. I knew that Teresa Lisbon has fallen in love with the last man she should have fallen for. Patrick Jane. And now he is gone.

Oh, this reminds me to say another thing about myself. I am a chicken too. All mighty Walter Mashburn is a chicken, and you can write this to any press or media and I won't deny the compliment.

I stood there in front of an agonized Lisbon and wondered why I ever let her go. Yes, if I had tried, if I had not been a chicken, had I been man enough, if I had known what I needed in my life, I would have got her. But, I ran away. I ran away from her to France, to Germany, to Italy and to the rest of the world. Somewhere deep in my heart, I knew, when I first got to know Teresa Lisbon,that she does not belong to me. She belonged with the man by her side, at least I thought so. In a way I was right. She had fallen for him, but it couldn't have been one smooth ride. If I were there, I could have rescued her from herself. I could have at least distracted her. I could have done something to prevent her from been agonized. I could have been 'someone' to her. But right now, I am just an influential, economically able devil that she is ready to come in to a pact with, readily trading her soul, to avenge her love. If that is what she wants me to be, that is what I am going to be. It is just that she does not know, that the devil has fallen for her eons ago.

I fell on my knees because I myself was not able to keep a clear head, seeing Lisbon utterly devastated. I grabbed her shoulders and whispered,

"Teresa."

"Please," a trembling voice whispered as a pair of emerald eyes looked into me pleadingly.

"Please, don't argue."

And I could have stabbed myself to death for the sheer pain that rushed through her skin into my fingers. Her eyes were screaming and withering with ache, and I was so powerless I almost hated Patrick Jane for dying. At least he could have lived. At least he could have kept breathing. No, he had to go and get himself amused by that witch, Erica Flyn.

Yes, I know Erica Flyn. I know a poisonous snake when I see one. She is a devastatingly beautiful flower with a murderous scent; a flower from Persephone's garden in the depths of hell. How could he not see it? I think he did. It was just his fatal flaw has guided him into the hands of that witch. Yes, the fatal flaw that every Shakespearean tragic hero carries. Jane's flaw, obviously being over confidence about his games and tactics.

I thought he would protect her. Maybe I wasn't there with Teresa, but I knew what was happening around her. I keep track on people that I care for. So basically, I knew whether she skipped meals or not. Call me whatever, for spying on her, I won't really care because all I care about right now is, this woman that I have no power to save and make happy.

I thought at least he would protect himself. No, of course not! He wanted to play games. I know, usually he is a master at his games but one should be overly cautious when they play on an unknown ground. Patrick Jane must have thought himself to be the maestro and that he is untouchable. Yes, now he is untouchable. He is dead. Blaming a dead man is shameful but it gives me a clear head at least.

I knew one or two things about Erica Flyn. How did I? Let us just say, I like playing games too. She appears in the world after she marries a rich man, and the latter dies tragically. She killed him. If there is a husband killing woman on the loose, we rich people get the news. Security purposes! Somehow, Erica had some strong invisible back up. No private detective could trace the source of that power. For some time, I thought it was Bret Stirise. Oh! You know him too? Yes, I know him too. We belong to different categories of the same pack. Bret Stirise can be many things but he was not a man to be alluded by a pair of sexy legs. So, then…Who IS the unidentified power source? I bet my Swiss bank account, it should be Red John. Oh, yes. Playing games with a Red John agent? I would rather play a boring game of chess.

"Teresa, get up." I said, unable to come up with any word that has power to console her misery.

Watching the pair, Bertram winced. He definitely did not want to have a narcissist billionaire at his tail.

When she was finally seated on a comfortable chair, everybody pointedly avoided the famous Jane couch, I sat across another chair and watched her desperately trying to collect herself.

" I am glad that you came over, Walter."

Sheer irony! How different were the circumstances, when I uttered the very same words to Lisbon. She was damaged but perfect.

" What are we gonna do now, Teresa?"

" In short, Red John case is taken away from our team. But we need to work on it. YOU are going to support us in any and every way possible. We might need to pull lot of strings."

Yes, I stand for influence and connections, wealth and power; meaning I am sneaky and lawless. The feeling hurt. But for her sake, I would be what she wants me to be.

One look at Teresa Lisbon, I knew she was in it for life. And the other members in the team must be feeling the same. I know what I need to do. I am a man who had everything but a purpose in life. Now I have one. I will be by the side of the woman I care for, and will assist her to avenge the love of her life.

The roles have changed. First it was Patrick Jane, obsessed with taking revenge and Teresa Lisbon desperately trying to save him from himself.

Now it is Teresa Lisbon, infected by the obsession and I need to be there to save her from herself.

**Note: Next chapter will be on how the team is trying to locate Erica Flynne. **


End file.
